


the world turned upside down

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Victory Kiss, background rey/jessika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss was less of a kiss and more of a triumphant collision of mouths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world turned upside down

**Author's Note:**

> written at 2 this morning. title from hamilton bc i'm trash & titles are hard. set somewhere in the future ~handwave~

His blood is buzzing from adrenaline and his breath is caught in his chest and he's moving without even thinking, moving on instinct, everything blurring past him as he stumbles through a swarm of people equally as frenzied by victory as he is. They drag him into hugs, pat his back, yell joyously and incoherently at him and he grins wildly as he pushes past them. There's a triumphant joy pulsing hot in his veins and in the air around him, but his mind is set on one thing: finding Finn.

Poe knows he's alive, thank every god and deity out there, because he'd seen Rey; they had embraced, her arms so tight around him he could swear he heard his bones creak. She had blood on her face and a grin so wide it made her look her age, all of her cool Jedi composure shed. She had directed him in some vague direction Finn could be— before she had been grasped by a flushed, bright-eyed Jessika and dragged into a kiss that had only taken her a second to melt into, that is— but the base was a chaos of celebration and it was all Poe could do to make his way through it.

He caught sight of him eventually, however, flailing frantically around like Poe had been since he had arrived on base, and their eyes met a second later.

There was no shame in how they both sprinted towards each other, yelling each other's names and whooping like children.

They met in the middle and the kiss was less of a kiss and more of a triumphant collision of mouths. It was a clumsy mess of a thing, their teeth clashing and both of them laughing into it without a care, foreheads pressed firm and warm together. Finn tasted of iron and dust, but Poe could not give less of a damn in that moment. He was warm and alive and _Finn_.

“Fuck, I’m glad you're alive,” Poe gasps out once they’d broken apart, only to breathe and only as far as was necessary. It was a dumb thing to say, but Finn gave him this soft, fond look and any part of him that gave a shit faded away. 

“Obviously,” Finn responds, breathlessly, and then, with their foreheads bumping against each other and their hands twined together, “Fuck, I love you.”

“Obviously,” Poe throws back with a smirk that breaks helplessly into a grin as he rises up to kiss him properly. But then he draws back abruptly, his brain catching up with him as he processes what Finn actually just said. A small whine comes from the back of Finn’s throat as he tries to chase his lips and Poe can't help feeling smug, even as he puts a hand on Finn’s chest to keep him at a distance. “Hey, I love you too, you know." 

“I know, I know,” Finn says, exasperated and straining against his hold, even as he grins crookedly. Fuck, Poe really does love this boy. “Can we get back to the kissing thing now?”

“Pushy,” Poe mutters against his mouth as he drags him back against him and kisses him, deep and still smiling, a hand cupping his jaw and the other clenched into the back of his worn jacket. 

It was as if the galaxy had stopped around them; he could hear Jess and Snap wolf whistling at them, could hear the fireworks setting off, could hear the triumphant shouting of everyone around him, but pressed against Finn, it felt distant, a million planets away. 

They’d return to the world eventually; they would go celebrate with everyone else, raise a toast to victory and a toast to their dead, get drunk off their asses, knowing full well they'll regret it in the morning when the General sternly raises her eyebrow at them and reminds them they still have work left to do.

But for now, the galaxy could wait.


End file.
